More than Fiction
by LorMenari
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been dating for one year now. When a mysterious character, seeming to come straight from one of Bella's books, appears in their lives, will everything change?
1. The Book

**Hey guys...I'm back with another story...I know y'all are screaming at me to update/finish the others but this just came to me...and you can't mess with creativity!! Hope you like...

* * *

**

"Bella, you are my everything. You are the one person I can count on more than anything. You truly are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."

Jacob was busy practicing what he was going to say to Bella tonight. They had been dating, officially, for one year now. But, he had never told her he loved her. He was supposed to pick her up in four hours for their date but he couldn't wait that long to talk to her. He pulled out his cell phone, pressed "2" on his speed dial, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hey."

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Uh..okay."

"..."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Just wondering if you were still there."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"..."

"What are you really doing?"

"Reading."

"What?"

"Just a book that Angela told me about."

"Is it good?"

"So far. Hey I am going to go. I will see you later?"

"Sure."

Jake's phone conversation did not go as he planned it. Nor did it last as long as he had hoped it would. He just didn't understand what Bella's fascination with books was. But, he loved her, so he continued to practice. He didn't know if he could get the courage to do it when the time came.

- - - - -

It was seven o'clock and Jacob was knocking on Bella's apartment door.

"Come in!"

Jacob let himself in to see that Bella's apartment was a total mess.

"Sorry Jake, I'll be ready in a second. I just got so caught up in that book."

"It's okay honey. What's the book about?"

"It's about vampires," she called to him from her room.

"Oh. Sounds...um...interesting."

"Yeah, they go by initials in the book. The main guy is E.C."

"That sounds cool."

She was putting on her earrings and heading out the door with Jacob as she continued to tell him about the book.

"Yeah. Well he's finding himself attracted to this girl. She's not a vampire, though."

"Oh! Drama!"

"Yeah. He's just so amazingly romantic. He says the sweetest stuff and is always thinking about her."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah...he's really old, but he looks young, so he comes from a time period that is full of chivalry."

Bella continued on until they got to the restaurant. Jacob had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Any gusses where this is going??? Let me know in a review!!! **

**You know you love me**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**JK!!!!! **


	2. Disaster Date

**Hey guys! Finally the second chapter of this story! Sorry my computer has been down but now...it's back! And I'm back! Sooo anyone who follows my other stories, know that there are other updates to come! By the way...this chapter is from JAKE'S point of view!

* * *

**

Dinner was...a disaster. At least from my point of view. Bella talked about her new book the WHOLE time. I barely even got out a complete sentence. So much for telling her that I loved her tonight. She talked about "E.C." and how romantic he was and about how he wanted to protect the girl he loved and blah, blah, blah! There I was, trying to be romantic with my girl and she didn't realize it. Sometimes I wondered about her level of perception. After dinner, we went to see a movie. I let her chose and we wound up seeing "Where the Wild Things Are." I would have gone for something with more action or something scary, but she's a chick and that's the kind of movies they go for.

After the movie was over, I drove back to Bella's apartment, hoping for some loving. Or at least a wonderful make-out session followed by finally telling her how I felt. But no. She told me that she needed to get to bed early because she had a big test tomorrow. Bella was the only person I knew that cared about getting to bed early on school days. Damn college.

So, I ended up going home. Without telling Bella my true feelings for her. And without anything besides a ten second kiss.

When I got home, my roommates, Embry and Quil, were playing our XBOX 360.

"Hey Romeo! So did it happen?" Quil asked.

My roommates all knew about how I wanted to tell Bella that I loved her tonight. They didn't understand why I had even waited this long, but I wanted it to be right. Well, screw that idea now.

"No."

"Give me five bucks Embry! I won that one!"

"Jake! You let me down. I so thought you had it in you," Embry said while handing the money over to Quil.

"Personally, I didn't think you would. You've chickened out every time before. But I at least thought you'd be staying over," Quil said.

"I tried. But Bella simply wouldn't shut up about her stupid new book long enough to let me. And then she said she had a test tomorrow so she had to get to bed early."

"Aw poor 'Blue Balls' Jake!" Quil said, using my nickname from back before Bella and I started dating and I was a lovesick boy pining over her.

"Shut up Quil! At least my girlfriend is legal!"

Quil is dating a sixteen year old. He's nineteen. In a few years, it won't even matter and they've been best friends since they were young, but we still give him heck over it every now and then.

"Fuck you Jake," he said before returning to the game.

NCAA2010 was what they were playing tonight. Embry was playing as the Washington Huskies. He was very proud of the college we went to. Quil, on the other hand, was the University of Texas. Otherwise known as the Longhorns. I didn't think this was a very fair match up. U.T. Was number 2 in the BCIS and Washington wasn't even ranked. Well, at least I didn't think it was fair until after further watching the two of them play, Embry won and Quil had to pay him that five dollars back.

I liked that about Embry. He was quite and stealthy. Like a ninja! I liked ninjas. And pirates. I wish I could be one.

Ugh! I was such a typical teenage boy. Even though I was a freshman in college, I sometimes acted like a kid. And then other times, I acted more mature than my Bella. And she was a full year older. That's right, I bagged the older babe.

The older babe that I desperately wanted to tell how much I loved her.

Oh well. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please?**


	3. First Impressions

**Another chapter! I am having major writer's block with my other stuff sooo enjoy this! **

**Bella's Pov by the way!

* * *

**

The test was pretty difficult but nothing I couldn't handle. I passed it in and walked out, my head held high. I had an hour until my next class so I decided I would go and grab something to eat. I was normally a pretty health conscious person, but I gave in and ordered nachos. The cheese was runny and piping hot. It looked so good. I grabbed them, turned around, and ran straight into someone. Also, being the complete klutz I am, I spilled my nachos on said person. Shit. I thus began apologizing profusely.

"I...I am so, so sorry. Want to go to the bookstore? I'll buy you new everything. Please. I am so sorry. It's completely horrible -"

"It's okay. No problem. I shouldn't have been standing so close. No need to buy me anything. I can do that myself."

His voice caught me off guard. It was beautiful. Like it called me. And then I finally looked up. He was gorgeous. No Jake, of course, but still amazing in his own right. What kind of world did I live in where this many beautiful guys walked around in this small area? And why did I have to be plain old Bella?

"Hi. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Um...I...I'm Swan. I mean, Bella Swan. Yeah, that's right," I half mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said as he kissed my cheese covered hand.

"Let me buy you more nachos."

"Oh, no, no need for that."

"Yes I must."

He then proceeded to bu me nachos, a water, and a cookie.

"Here you go. It really was nice to meet you."

And then he was gone.

I really did not know what to think. He dazzled me so thoroughly and completely that I had lost the ability to do anything but stare after him.

Finally, after about five minutes of that, I snapped out of it and began to eat my nachos. I still couldn't understand it. How did I not notice anyone behind me? Then my phone rang. It was Jake.

Jake...was wonderful. He really was any girl's dream. We had grown up together, well, I was in Forks and he was in La Push, but our dad's were friends and that meant we were too. Eventually, we became best friends. Of course, being a typical boy, that wasn't enough for Jake. I just didn't realize it until he finally kissed me after a day filled with working in the garage. But, I didn't just go to him. I made him work. I wanted him to know that if we were going to work, I had to become more than just his best friend. He rose to the challenge and a month after our first kiss, we were officially dating. That was October 21 of last year. And so far our relationship was amazing.

"Hello Jake."

"Hey Bells. How was your test?"

"Hard."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I totally did good."

"That's my girl. So, we still on to head home tomorrow after my class?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay. Guess I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay Jake."

"Bye honey."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone. Here lately the end of our phone calls, and conversations in general, were getting awkward. It's like he wanted to say something else, but never did. I was pretty sure what it was, and I did want to say it back, just not until he said it first. I don't know why I felt this way, I just did.

I finished eating, read some more of my awesome book and went to my next class.

* * *

**And so the introduction of Edward.....what do you think? Review?**


	4. Love and Nachos

**I know this update has taken way too long. Sorry. I got stuck! Hope you like it and I plan on updating it by next weekend :)**

"Ready to go, Bells?"

"Yeah, let me grab my book and bags and we will hit the road."

Damn. She was bringing her book. We got into the car and headed out.

"So, you excited to see everyone?"

"I guess. It's going to be weird without Quil and Embry."

"Yeah. Why aren't they coming again?"

"Well, Quil has a date with a girl he likes a lot and Embry has a huge paper due Monday."

"Oh. Well, it'll just give us more time for each other," she replied, grinning at me.

"And that is always a good thing," I replied.

We are going to be spending the next three days back home and I really think that when we get back to the familiarity of where we started our relationship, I would finally get the guts to tell her how I felt. We don't have classes on Fridays so we left today. It's pretty late though and I know Bella will be falling asleep any second.

And as if on cue, I heard Bella's soft snore. I look over at her. Her beautiful brown hair is slightly messy and the moonlight is illuminating her pale skin. I don't know how I got this lucky.

"I love you, Bells," I told her, practicing on her when she couldn't hear.

"Jake?"

Oh shit. Did she really hear me? Now I felt horrible and elated all at the same time.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Nachos…Jake…love you…"

"What are you…" Wait! She's talking in her sleep! But nachos…? I am confused now. And kind of relieved.

Did she say Jake and love you? Is there no reason to be afraid of telling her? Suddenly I felt confident about telling her. I am going to do it. This weekend for sure.

I am going to burst if I don't. I am tired of Embry and Quil making fun of me. Especially Quil. He could be the most annoying person sometimes. However, he is still one of my best friends.

I don't exactly know what to expect of this weekend. I don't know how much time we will be spending together. I hope a lot. I'm not used to spending a lot of time apart during the weekends. We are usually glued together.

Charlie, however, deserves some time with his daughter. I also want to spend some time with my own father. Maybe we could set up a family dinner. It could probably be done pretty easily. The main reason we were going back to Forks and La Push this weekend is because Rachel and Paul are getting married. It's kind of weird to think of my sister marrying La Push's bully and playboy. But, the summer before my senior year Rachel came back from school and Paul took one look and that was it. She took some convincing but he hasn't betrayed her and now it's time for the big nuptials. Bella was actually one of Rachel's bridesmaids. I was thrilled when she asked Bella. It was nice to know that Rachel liked her and approved of our relationship. We had been dating for almost three months when Paul proposed. We were all there. And Rachel turned to Bella and demanded that she would be a bridesmaid. Bella cannot tell anyone no so of course she said yes.

Now, when I talked to Rachel on the phone, she hinted at marriage for Bella and I. It was embarrassing and appealing all at the same time. Ha. It's taking me forever to tell her I love her how in the world would I ever propose?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
